Aftermath
by s-sdensi
Summary: Post ep to 4X24/5X01. Hospital/Flashbacks, Densi :)


Aftermath

**AN: This is a post-ep to Descent. (Yes, I know what you're thinking.. another one) I'm really sorry if all characters (especially Kensi) seem OOC. :) I'll never ever own NCIS:LA :(...**

_3rd person POV_

If you were in Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center's surgery waiting room, you'd have nowhere to sit. The hospital was very busy with not only an obscene amount of patients, but they also had a detective from LAPD with many bruises and holes in his teeth and an NCIS special agent with extensive burns and possible internal bleeding. The two men's families filled up the waiting room with the women in the only available chairs and the man pacing around the room. A good 30 minutes after the men were admitted and rushed in the operation rooms, a dwarf-like woman arrived and went to be with the men's families. The African-American lady kept a straight face while the young brunette looked like she would break down crying in a minute. After another 2 hours, the doctors had news about both patients.

_Kensi POV_

"The doctors! They're here!" Michelle gasped as they made their way towards us. We all stood up and waited anxiously for the news about Sam and Deeks.

"Family of Samuel Hanna?"

"We all are." Hetty replies with a stern face.

"Mr. Hanna suffered from high levels of electrocution which caused internal bleeding. We also found water in his lungs which implies that he was drowning when someone rescued him in. Mr. Hanna is still under anesthesia and will most probably be unconscious until morning which will give his body plenty of rest. If he was electrocuted anymore, we could've lost him."

"What about Deeks?" Callen probes.

"Mr. Deeks had holes drilled in his teeth, a slightly disfigured jaw, a few broken ribs, and some stab wounds. A dentist is in with him now to fix the teeth. Just a few fillings and his teeth will be good as new. We can only allow one person to visit with and one person to stay overnight. The same will go for Mr. Deeks once he's in his room."

"Thank you doctor." Replied Michelle with a grateful smile. Once the doctors left, Callen turned to Michelle.

"Michelle, you go stay with Sam. Kensi, Hetty and I will wait for Deeks." Michelle left for Sam's room and Hetty excused herself to find an acceptable cup of tea.

"So.. is everything fine between you and Deeks?" Callen asks with a sly smile.

"Wha.. why wouldn't it be? We're good!" I sputter.

"So you two didn't do anything.. intimate?" _Shit. _How could he know? "Nell and Eric saw and heard everything on comms. You guys forgot didn't you? I just wanted to say it's fine Kens. You guys work well together and this might help your partnership become better. Just.. don't have any PDA please? I do NOT need any images about you two in my head!" Callen grins. Before I can reply, the doctors come out of the operating room again.

"Family of Martin Deeks?"

"That's us." I reply.

"One of you can go see him now."

"Kens, you go. I'll check on Michelle then head to OPS. Hetty will come by when Deeks and Sam are awake, I guess. See you later Kensi." Callen says to me.

"Thanks Callen." I tell Callen as I follow the doctors to Deeks' room. He's still unconscious, so I have plenty of time for myself. I don't know what the hell's going to happen once he wakes up.

_THE NEXT MORNING_

I'm up bright and early in the morning to keep an eye on Deeks. His "breakfast tray" consisted of one carton of jello and some smoothie like liquid. I'm starved, I haven't eaten since yesterday at noon, so I grab the jello and devour it. The constant beeping of the machine monitoring Deeks' steady heartbeat slowly lull me to sleep when suddenly the machines start beeping faster and at a higher pitch. I immediately bolt out of my chair and towards Deeks.

"Deeks! It's ok! It's me, Kensi!" I'm trying to calm him down, but his panic attack just gets worse. The nurses rush in and push me out of the way seeing how the can help him. One nurse injects some drugs into Deeks' IV line and then they all leave. I pull my chair up next to him and grab his hand. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." After a few minutes, I fall asleep once again.

_Flashback_

_"Ready? Callen asks and I nod. "1,2,3, NCIS!" I call out. Two baddies pop out and Callen manages to shoot them both. "I'll find Sam. You find Michelle and Deeks." Callen instructs before running off to the left. As I head towards the back, more bad guys pop out and I shoot them all. I go deeper inside the warehouse and find Siderov about to shoot Michelle. Before he clicks the trigger, he goes down with multiple holes in his back. "Kensi! I found Sam, but I can't find Deeks!" Michelle yells. "Go be with Sam! I'll find Deeks!" I tell her then go looking for him. Towards the back of the room, there is a dirty glass door where a light silhouette is visible. I open the door and find a figure covered in blood._

_"Oh my god! Deeks?" I scream and run over to him, prying the metal spacer out of his mouth and unlocking the handcuffs securing him to the chair. _

_"Fern? That you?" He slurs with all the blood in his mouth. It takes every fiber of me to not break down sobbing at this sight._

_"Yeah, it's me partner. I got you." I smile then start screaming for an ambulance. Deeks falls back in unconsciousness and a few tears spill out. His white t-shirt and jacket is stained with his blood and there are stab wounds on his thigh and lower abdomen. __"Callen? Where's the damn paramedics?" Just as I say that, the paramedics finally arrive and start boarding Sam and Deeks on gurneys._

_End Flashback_

_4hrs after Kensi falls asleep_

I wake up to a hand slowly stroking my hair. When I open my eyes, I find Deeks' hand on my head though his eyes are closed.

"Deeks?" I softly whisper and he opens his eyes.

"Mornin' Fern." He replies but it sounds more like "Mohwin Fewn" with with all the cotton balls in his mouth.

"Don't talk much. We'll talk later ok?" He nods his head and grabs my hand. I stay with him for a few more minutes before I realize that I need to visit Sam.

"I'll be right back Deeks. I have to go see Sam for a minute." He looks visibly annoyed at the mention of Sam's name, but nods. It makes me wonder what really happened between them. As I leave the room, I bump right into Hetty.

"Miss Blye, is Mister Deeks up yet?"

"Yeah, he's awake."

"Very good. I'll go see him now." With that, Hetty goes inside the room. Sam's room is on the other end of the floor and takes a good 2 minutes from Deeks' to Sam's room. Through the window, I spot Michelle talking to a conscious Sam. I knock on the door, and Michelle lets me in after checking who it is through the window.

"Hey Kensi." Sam's hoarse voice greets me when I walk in.

"Hey Sam." I greet back then turn to Michelle. "Michelle, you need to go home. I'll stay with Sam until you return."

"Thank you Kensi. I'll see you later, honey." Michelle gives an awkward hug to Sam then leaves.

I sit where Michelle sat and I notice the concern and regret on Sam's face when he looks at me.

"Kensi, I feel bad about what happened to Deeks."

"Why? What do you mean?"

Sam takes a moment, then tells me the whole story. "When you and G were bringing Janvier back, Deeks and I were surveilling Michelle and Siderov. During then, Deeks asked me why I give him such a hard time and I told him it was about his character and his hair, and it hurt him. When Siderov captured both of us, he tortured me to find out if Michelle was an agent. I resisted, and Siderov mentioned something about 'the weak one' and then moved to Deeks. His screams, Kens. I thought the moment he saw the drill, he would give up the whole operation. All of our work would be rendered useless, Michelle would die, we'd all die. He also resisted. Through all the drillings, punches, stabs, words. All through them, he just wouldn't give anything up. The hurt and misery on his face when he stared at me. I wish I could redact my words after seeing him go through that torture. I really hope he will forgive me for all these years."

I am shocked, not only by Deeks' torture, but by Sam's harsh words and confession. No wonder Deeks looked pissed when I wanted to see Sam. How was he supposed to know how regretful Sam was! I always knew about the animosity held by Sam against Deeks, but to see all of Sam's feelings spill out now was too shocking for me to keep quiet.

"Why Sam? Just because Deeks is from LAPD? I know we all throw digs at him, but what you said was too much. Deeks is family to all of us! Why is he any different? And you better be damn well worried about what Deeks thinks about you now. You know, he deserves an apology from you. As childish as that may sound, it's the cold truth. He deserves one from both of us actually. Why me? Because he reveals his feelings for me by a kiss and what do I do? I run away like a fucking coward! But I have promised him a talk once he's healed and we both can confront the elephant between us. What about you Sam? When will you finally accept him as one of us? Ever since he's joined NCIS as our liaison, he's been working his ass off, not only to become a better detective but to PLEASE you Sam. Ever since your animosity has been discovered, all he's ever wanted is to become accepted and approved by you!"

Not only is Sam shocked by my outburst, but his face is contorted into disbelief that Deeks finally revealed his feelings by kissing me.

"I'm very sorry Kensi. I really am. I promise I will make it up to him." By now, tears are freely rolling down my face.

"Thank you Sam." I find a box of tissues and grab one to wipe up all my tears. I hear a knock on the door, and I throw away the tissue before the visitor can see it. When I open the door, I find Callen grinning at me.

"Hey Kensi! Can I see Sam now?"

"He's all yours. See you later, Sam."

"Bye Kens." Sam weakly waves before the door closes. I make my way back to Deeks' room to find it empty except for Deeks. Once I go in and close the door, I sit down in the chair parked next to Deeks' bed and hold his hand. He grins lazily at me. I lay my head on my arm which rests on the hospital bed's rail. I need to catch some sleep before the doctors come in with an updated schedule of Deeks' stay in the hospital.

_Finis_

**So.. how was it? I'd love to get a review! :)**

**Nimisha**


End file.
